


A New Toy

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Summary: Haha buy himself a new toy, but Jong Kook seems doesn't like it
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook
Kudos: 4





	A New Toy

"Aya... Hyung!! Look what I've just bought!!"

Haha's cheerful voice comes from afar cause Jong Kook to pause his currently work now, which is refreshing his dressing room.

"What is it? It's better not of the ridiculous toys you buy for me last time!"

"But you look good with the collar on you Hyung! That's why I bought it for you!~"

Jong Kook is completely speechless now, how crazy does his namdongsaeng can be? He could wear it indoors, it's no problem for him. But why does that damn brat insist he wears it even outdoor, does he know how embarrassing it is if someone caught him wearing it?

"But don't worry Hyung, this time is not that kind of thing. This is for me, I just wanted to show you when I unboxing it!"

"Fine... But let's move to the living room first! It's tight and hot in here"

Haha push the carton box to the middle of the room then finding the cutter somewhere around there. Jong Kook walks toward the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water and place them on the table, waiting for Haha to open the box. The wrapper slowly comes off, then the top part of the box too. 

"Finally!! After all those months waiting, I can finally have you!"

"You know you act likes a child right?"

Jong Kook just sits comfortably on the sofa, watching Haha acting childishly while sipping the water bottle to hydrate his throat.

"Behold! It's you as a mini-doll!! Looks how adorable you are!!" 

Jong Kook almost spits out all of the water in his jaws but instead, he's just choked by it.

"Wait a minute, why does me... I mean 'it' naked?"

"Ah... I don't want you to scold at me again because I waste too much money so I just buy the 'only doll' option... So that's mean this little guy comes in naked!"

A few days later, Haha gots some clothes for the doll. Surely, they look good on it, but he's had been spending too much time and affection on it instead of Jong Kook. How funny that Jong Kook feels like he got dumped for a toy. It's getting on his nerves, he can't stand this scene anymore, the one should be in Haha's arms should be him and not that lifeless piece of toy!

"Dong Hoon yah... Can you please pay me a little more attention? I'm lonely~"

Jong Kook's sudden hug from behind makes Haha a little startled, his small body completely sunk into the old man makes him a bit uncomfortable. The bigger man keeps burying his face into his namdongsaeng shoulders and sniffing his scent, which makes Haha feel so tickle but he can't help to push the old man out, just simply that he's too strong for him.

"Looks who's acting like a child now?"

Haha smirks deviously, pinching Jong Kook squishy cheeks and begins to tease him. Jong Kook indeed now looks just like a kitty which cuddling in his arms for more affection.

"Why do you ignore me all the time? What can that thing do but I cant?"

"He lets me strip his clothes down without punching nor cursing me, which you always did to me"

Haha then resume to his "play" with his precious and cute doll, left Jong Kook alone again. Jong Kook feels like he's been pushed to his end, there's only one choice left for him. A nice laid. Jong Kook interrupts Haha plays again by sitting on his laps then kiss him on the lips.

"Woah!! what you're doing now Hyung?"

"I want you Dong Hoon ah... Play with me~"

He can feel the kid's erection down his bottom while his crotch reacts the same as him. Haha's hands slide through Jong Kook's abs under the black t-shirt he usually wears at home, finding the way to his Hyung sensitive nips on the firm chest and playing with it. Jong Kook feel somehow empty down his lower body, he starts to strip himself in front of the namdongsaeng face, asking the kid to give him more.

"Dong Hoon... Let's play~ I've been waiting for this..."

Haha have a hold of his dick ready, putting right at the entrance and sliding it in slowly. Jong Kook frowned at the start but he's beginning to relax along with the play, it's sure not easy to put it in before having foreplay but it's brought more pleasure. His moan gets higher and higher every time Haha thrushes in deeper, create a beautiful melody to Haha's ears. 

"It's so warm in you hyung~ And so good..."

Haha bite Jong Kook collarbone, leaving marks every time moving to other places. He keeps creating more and more pressure on his Hyung, which causes his muscle ring to squeeze his dick in. Both are at their climax, Jong Kook arching his back and shooting his seeds out while Haha doing the same in his bottom.

"Damn... That took longer than I expected to..."

"What do you mean you 'expected'?"

Haha pats Jong Kook's head, scrubbing the brown fluffy hairs.

"How innocent are you... I mean the doll thing is just a trick to get having a fuck with me~"

Haha let out his cunning smirks one last time before drift into a good sleep, letting the Jong Kook sitting there with a dick is still in his ass, confused about how he get tricked so easily.


End file.
